Tailored to the Wind
by Dox-senpai
Summary: Being trapped on a pirate ship in the Grand Line, a young teen makes their plans to escape during a hectic storm. Hearing rumors about a highly valued treasure on board only fueled their determination. But what will happen to them once they escape? Will they be trapped once again, or find companions they can trust and believe in? [Set before Davy Back Fight Arc]
1. Chapter One

The sounds of a serious storm plagued the ship and its residents. The ocean's waves crashed violently, sending tremors through out the already badly damaged vessel. Panicked screams echoed on the upper deck with the dozens of tapping feet rushing about, trying to make sure everything is secured. In the lower decks, it was dark and only person still remained while the rest prepared above. A teen stood 5'5" in height with fair white skin and sported a halfway button up, baggy, white, with the sleeves folded to the elbows, a pale yellow under shirt, with black baggy pants held up to their hips with a dark brown belt, a pale gold color bandanna was tied to their right arm. Topping off the outfit was a black beanie which concealed most of their hair, only revealing their lavender bangs that just rest above their mint green colored eyes.

The teen was reaching into a chest in the middle of a small make shift room bedroom with a desk. Inside the chest were two stacks of letters, a journal, pens, a pile of blank paper, a package of unused envelopes, two worn out photos, one being of a family a fives smiling together, while the other was of two young children holding hands with the older looking one on the left smiling wide and the right child blushing with a nervous grin, and a stack of clothes. The teen pulled out the chest's contents, and placed them into a brown drawn string sack. After taking everything they wanted, they tighten the bag's opening closed then placed their arm the strings carrying it onto their shoulder. Walking over to the desk, there was a long dagger in a black holster and a red belt bag placed on top. The teen grabbed the dagger and strapped it tightly to their right leg, then buckled the belt bag around their hips. With a quick look around, the teen made a satisfied noise and left the room without looking back, as if the made a major decision just then.

* * *

Making their way up into the main deck, they witness the mess that the ship became. All its crew was screaming and scattering about. The rain was pouring down and showed no signs of stopping. The lightning kept crashing closer and closer to the ship, until it set fire to the main mast and it's pirate sail. The screams got even louder and brought more chaos to the already disorganized pirates. Taking this as a sign from above, the teen made their way to the captains quarters unnoticed. Opening the door, they stepped inside. After briefly scanning the room to make sure that they were alone, then quickly to the captain's desk and grabbed the small chest that was placed on top. As they were about to leave with the chest, the door slammed open with a furious pirate captain at its entrance.

"What are you doing? Trying to steal my hard earn treasure, are we?" The captain quickly sized up the smaller teen, giving a hard right in their side, causing the teen to gasp in pain and fall to their knees. "That'll teach you to steal from the Rock Hard Pirates. I should've locked you up in that room of yours with both hands and feet shackled. Come on lad we're going back." The large man grabbed the collar of the teen's shirt and started dragging them out of the room.

"No." The teen gasped out.

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it." The man let out a loud laugh. "There is no way you can get pass-" The pirates was interrupted when the teen shot up and grabbed the long dagger, driving it into is stomach. The teen quickly extracted the dagger from the man's abdomen and stared at him as he hunched over and fell to the ground. Then the teen looked at the dagger and saw a large amount of blood stained it. They instantly dropped it and the blade made a clattering metal sound when it hit the floor, then as quickly as they dropped it they picked it up and speedily whipped the blood onto their shirt, then placed it back in it's holster. The teen stepped over the man's body back into the main deck once more holding tightly to the small chest.

They made way through the panicked crowd, trying to avoid any attention as much as they can. Lucky for them that everyone was more worried about themselves. Just the teen thought everything was falling to place a booming voice sounded. The teen quickly turn their head and saw it was the captain they just stabbed. The man was clutching his fresh wound, leaning against the door frame, using it as support. "Everyone! That damned kid got a hold of treasure." Then lifted is unused arm and pointed right at the teen. "There they are! Get 'em!" Then everyone's eyes were solely on teen. The teen quickly whipped out their dagger and began running. The Pirates did the same and made a rush for the teen. Trying to make their way to the closest dinghy. The teen dodged and ducked her way through the horde of pirates. When they were just a few steps away from getting in the small boat, a pirate grabbed onto the arm that was holding the tiny chest. Hastily bringing the dagger around the teen brought the blade down on his arm. The pirate screamed and the teen took the dagger out of man arm, quickly putting it back in its holster once more. The teen jumped into the dinghy and the ropes holding it up snapped, causing it to slam into the water. Gathering their wits, the teen placed their belongings down and quickly started rowing away from the pirate vessel. It was a difficult task to do in a serious storm, but the teen carried on, rowing for dear life. When the teen was some yards away, lightning crashed into the pirate ship. The teen watched as the ship caught fire and just started at the burning wretch with pirates screaming for their lives, until finally the teen looked away clenching their teeth as they continued to row, not looking back again.

* * *

Six days. Six days it has been since young teen escaped the pirates. For the first five days the teen rowed without fail, but this sixth day, the teen barely even had the energy to move. They just laid in the boat as they drifted along with the sea's waves. The weather was rather calm and the sun shone brightly in the blue sky. Using what little energy the teen had left, they sat up in the boat and looked at the chest in the corner. Since the teen's departure, they have yet to even take one look inside. From the reaction that was given when the teen stole it, it must have been valuable. The teen could only guess that it was some type of ancient relic or something, since it was just a small chest. Crawling over the teen lifted up the lid of the wooden box and their eyes went wide.

What was inside the box was a weird looking fruit. It was a misty gray circle with five spike placed on it in a similar position to a five pointed star. A small, continuous swirl pattern covered the entire fruit. Decorating the tip of the top spike was a white stem that curled on one side. The teen sigh. "I risked my life for a piece of fruit? "

A growling noise could be heard from the teen's stomach. The teen looked down and placed a hand on their stomach, then looked back at the fruit. It didn't looking all that appealing, then the growl grew louder. With the defeated sigh the teen took the fruit out of the box and eyed it for a good while. "I hope you aren't poisonous." And with that the teen took a bite out of one of the pointed spikes. Immediately after doing so, a vile taste entered the teen's mouth. The taste was so disgusting, words couldn't exactly describe what the taste was. Thanks to the unexpected taste, then teen lost their grip of the fruit and it fell into the ocean. The teen tried to reach to catch it again, but the piece already in their mouth was trying to make its way out. Using both their hands to cover their mouth, teen hunched over and forced it down with a hard swallow. When the teen felt it enter their stomach they relaxed and removed their hands from their mouth. A disgusted quiver made its way through their body as they went to lay back down.

"Well I guess this is it. I didn't think my last meal would be so disgusting. If I have known I would have stayed on that crapfest of a ship. At lease the food was tolerable." The teen then looked over at the brown sack, then reached for it. Bringing the bag over, the teen opened it and took out the photo with the two children then looked at it sadly. "Sorry buddy. I couldn't find you after all. Knowing you, you're probably crying off somewhere." The teen let out a small chuckle. "Well I hope you're safe. Who knows? Maybe you're back at home and I'm the one who's lost. Wherever you are I hope you're safe." The teen place the photo back in the bag and closed it up again. Looking back at the sky the teen just stare at the light blue color, feeling a slight breeze. The teen let out a sigh.

"I wish this breeze could just carry me away to an island with food, or maybe to a ship with some decent people." Then the wind started picking up, and all of a sudden it started blowing the small boat and the teen forward. The teen closed their let out a scream as they bolted further along. The teen could feel themselves slipping and started to panic. "Wait! Stop! I didn't mean it! I swear! I just want a nice calm breeze! Just a nice calm breeze!" Then the wind halted and the boat soon followed, nearly falling over. The teen open their eyes when they confirmed it was safe. With a relieved sigh they laid back down onto the boat. Then a feeling came to them, a feeling that couldn't be explain, but explained what just happen.

"What was that just now?" The teen could only wonder. They assume that it must have been one of the crazy bursts of wind that the Grand Line had sometimes. After all anything could happen here on these waters. Looking around the teen all could see the sea for miles around, and and started to think that there is no way for them to be able find an island anytime soon. Just when they were about give up, the teen saw something enter from the corner of their eye. It was too far away too be sure, but it seemed to be a ship.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow I can't believe I did it! I finished the first chapter to my first fanfiction! If you reading this that means you read my story, and so I'll like to say thanks and hope you enjoyed!  
Please review and tune in for more!


	2. Chapter Two

The teen turned to the direction of the alleged ship then stood up and wildly waved their arms trying to get the ships attention. As the ship came closer it became clearer to see. In the front of the ship stood a giant sheep head and on top of it was a lanky figure. The lanky figure seemed to being winding their arm, then suddenly the figure's hand seem to stretch towards the teen. The teen blinked and then they saw a hand grab onto collar and felt a slight tug. The teen quickly grabbed the bag and they felt the figure's pull. And with that same second the teen was suddenly being pulled towards the ship, and because of this, the small boat she was one flipped over when she was removed from it.

Closing their eyes again, the teen let out a scream as they were force back. A crashed happening and the teen couldn't really tell what they slammed into, but it felt muscular. The teen opened their eyes to see they were on the ship with six people surrounding them, staring. One of them was a lanky young boy with black hair that was topped with a straw hat. Next to him was a young man with a long nose and black curly hair. After him was pretty girl with short orange hair. To the left of the girl stood a blonde with one eye covered and a curly eyebrow. Next to him was a beautiful women with tan skin, blue eyes, and black hair. And below her was a small child like animal with a hat, antlers, and a blue nose.

"Hey could you mind getting off of me?" A male voice behind the teen said. Looking back they saw there was a muscular man with green hair. He gave them a glare and the teen stood up. Now that the teen got a good look at him he had green hair with a buzz cut, at his hips he carried was carrying three swords.

"Oh my god he has blood on his shirt! Hey are you okay?" Turning their head the teen stared at the animal with an internal look of surprise. Looking down at their shirt the teen did indeed see blood, almost forgetting what transpired six days ago. The teen looked back up at the blue noise creature.

"I'm fine." The teen simply replied, their expression void of any emotion.

The animal gave them a worried look. "How can you be fine? What if you have an injury? Even if you patched it yourself, you should let a doctor see it!"

Keeping a straight face "It's not my blood." Then there was silence.

"Then whose blood is it?" The voice came from the man next to them. Turning their head towards the tired looking man, they tried to think back. What was his name? Thinking about for a good hard minute in the silence, the named popped back into their head.

"I think his name was Captain Rocky of the Rock Hard Pirates." The teen said with an unsure tone.

"Y-y-you took down a pirate captain!?" this time the voice came from the long noise.

"I never said I took him down… Ah" Something caught the teen's "Your bandana has a hole in it."

"Huh?" The long noise gave a confused look.

"Wow! He's right Usopp! There is a hole, but's it's hard to see cause it blends in with your hair." Said the pretty girl with her eyes squinting.

The one called Usopp took off his goggles and bandana, then search for any said hole. "Wow you're right Nami! There is a hole! Man, this is my favorite bandana too." His faced formed into a pout.

"I can fix it." Everyone turned to stare at the teen. Then the teen looked down on the ground trying to avoid their eyes.

Usopp blinked at them contemplating whether or not to let the teen fix it after hearing that they have possible took down a pirate captain. For all he knew, he could be next on their kill list. But looking the young teen he felt kind of guilty seeing them all shy around them, or more like cautions. Could this really be someone capable of hurting a pirate captain? With a defeated sigh Usopp held out his bandana to the teen. "Fine, for I, the great Captain Usopp will be gracious enough to let you fix my prized bandana!"

The teen looked up with eyes gleaming, then they. Reaching towards the back they have strapped to their hip, they unzipped it and revealed its contents to be sewing supplies. Taking out a push cushion and some black thread, the in one swift motion the teen threaded the needle with the same swiftness they began patching up the bandana, quickly finishing in a matter of seconds. Then handed it back the long noised young man. The teen procced to put all their supplies they used back into the small bag zipping it back up. Looking back at Usopp the teen saw that he looked quite impressed.

"Wow I can't believe it! I looks better than before!"

"Yeah! It looks it never been worn either." The pretty girl called Nami commented. She then looked at the young teen sizing them up, clasping her hand together making the prettiest face she make. "Hey would you mind doing me a huge favor and fixing up some clothes I have. I spent a lot of money on them and it would be a waste to throw them because they are a little worn."

"I wouldn't mind at all." The teen answered with eyes gleaming once more. Nami cheered in reply.

"Hold on. We still don't know anything about this guy? Didn't you hear? This kid is covered in someone else's blood. And not anyone's, but a pirate captain." It was the nicely dressed blonde with a cigarette in his mouth blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Hey do you think you can fix my clothes? A lot of the buttons gotten lose and are about to fall part." The straw hat said completely ignoring the blondes comment complete.

"Listen to me god dammit!" The blonde yelled and knitted in eyebrow.

The beautiful woman spoke up with a calm voice and a simple smile. "Sanji is right Luffy. For all we know, this boy could be a pirate captain killer, putting your life at risk." The teen's eyes lost their shine, staring at the woman, then looked at the boy called Luffy. In their eyes, he just looked like a normal boy. Nothing like a fierce pirate captain. Luffy looked back at the teen and gave them a huge welcoming smile.

"You think so Robin? Besides even if he were, he asked to fix Usopp bandana, so that doesn't mean he's all bad?" He revealed his childish smiled once again. For some reason this made the teen's heart skip a beat. They didn't know why, so they just brushed it off thinking it's nothing important. Taking a deep breath they looked back at the group.

"I don't mind telling you, it's just that-" Just then a growl echoed in the air. Everyone started at the teen once again.

"Oh that reminds me! Sanji dinner! Oh and fix a plate for him too!" The straw hat boy demanded.

The blonde let out sigh at the captain's request, then showed a small smile. "Judging from the sound of your stomach I can assume it's been a while since your last meal. Well go on and get cleaned up. We can have Chopper fix up any injuries you might have." The strapping young man started to make his way to the kitchen, then turned his head back slightly. "Have any request?"

The teen's eyes lit up. "Salted grilled fish." They replied without hesitation. The male simply nodded then left.

"Hey, when were done eating I'll check to make sure you have no serious injuries, okay?" The small animal that is assumed to be Chopper informed the teen. They hesitated, but nodded in agreement anyway.

"Yay! Food! I want meat!"

"Follow me, I'll show you the bathroom!" Usopp said, leading the teen to their destination. When they reached the bathroom, the bandana wearing teen started explaining the rules for the bathroom. Such as don't touch the fancy soaps and hair products, because those are the girls and they will kill the teen if they even think about. Also to make to wipe the mirror with the rubber wiper. The teen just nodded holding onto the brown sack they carried. Usopp departed from the bathroom to get the hot water ready, leaving the teen by themselves.

The teen then locked the door, turning the nob to make sure it was indeed locked. After confirming the room was secured, the teen removed their hat that uncovered messily cut, short hair. Then they proceed to remove their button up and under shirt. White bandaging was wrapped tightly all over their torso. The teen next, started to slowly remove the wrapping, revealing a bluish-black bruise on their side. As more of the bandaging came undone, it was clear now in the reflection of the mirror. All wrapping was undone and fell to the feet of the teen. The teen looked at themselves in the mirror, staring hard at their body. It was a body of a woman.

She let out a relived sigh, having the bandages off, she could finally breathe again. She then went to check on her six day old bruise and winced at the slightest touch. The captain's punch was much more damaging then she originally thought. The young female figured that's probably why he was nicknamed "Rock Fist Rocky" or something like that. The girl looked back at herself in the mirror once again, noting her chest was nothing compared to Robin's and Nami's. Then again, she felt having an average B-cup best suited her anyway. It also was much easier to conceal, thinking back she was quite lucky she didn't take after her mother when it comes to breast sizes. Now she was a busty woman. Realizing he mind was wondering, she shook her head then place her hand on the mirror, staring intensely with new found determination into her own eyes. The mirror stared back with the same intensity, then she started to whisper quietly.

"I'll be fine this time. I'll find you. Even if I have to cross all four blues and enter the New World."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Second chapter is up and our main protag is revealed to be a girl!  
Thanks for the follows and favs guys I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter Three

After finishing her brisk shower she dried herself off and began to bandage her torso once more. Wiping off the moisture from the mirror, like Usopp told her, she checked to make sure it was secure and absolutely flat at all angles. Satisfied with her handiwork she placed the wiper where she found it and began to get dressed. She found of a pair of boxer-briefs in her brown bag and put them on. After doing so she put on a simple baggy, long sleeve, white shirt and some loose black shorts where the hem hovered just above the knee. The girl grabbed her hat and place it on her head, making sure all stray hairs were tucked inside. Reattaching her belt bag, bandana, and long dagger in their proper places, she then hastily put on her socks and black, calf high, lacy up boots. The lavender head stuffed her dirtied clothes into her bag and proceed to tighten it close.

Unlocking the door, then girl stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the main deck. Entering the main deck she witness Luffy and Usopp having some kind of fight, but then they immediately started laughing and Chopper joined in on their cheer. The green haired swordsmen sat and leaned against the ship with arms behind his head, appearing to be sleeping. Nami and the woman called Robin were having a chat above, they wore concerned looks on their face, which made the girl mentally note to be careful around them. The blond appeared next to the women with hearts in his eyes holding some type of fancy looking dessert.

After the appearance of the desert, she heard a sudden cry. Whipping her head around she saw it was the pirate captain. "Wow that looks good! Sanji make me one!"

"Us too!" The long noise and deer sang in unison.

He glared down at the trio. "No! I made these especially for Nami and Robin! Girls should be treated to the finest of cuisine! The best I can do for you is give their scraps!"

She stared at the man and looked at him with curious mint eyes. Was this really a pirate crew? They had a childish captain, a sleeping swordsmen, an animal doctor, and a lady loving cook. She directed her attention back at the trio and saw the captain doing a childish pout. This reminded her of how her own younger brother use to act. The maternal instincts inside her want to scold him for making that face for a childish reason, but she resisted to urge to do so and just spectated the scene with a lowered gaze and a blank expression. It's best to stay quiet. After all she didn't know if she could trust them yet if at all. Best to keep a front to and not do anything out of the ordinary. She decide that the next city this ship stops at she'll stay behind and continue her search from there.

As she was lost in thought she heard something calling out to her. Her mint eyes met with Luffy's black ones. They widen in surprise as to how close he was and the girl tried to step back to widen the distance, but that plan was foiled when he grabbed onto her wrist. "Hey Sanji said the food is ready! Come on!" His face formed that smile of his and her heartbeat quicken once again. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she assumed it must have been from the surprise closeness. He started dragging her up the stair and into the meeting room, but it wasn't just that. It also seemed to be the kitchen as well with brick walling. When they entered the smells of the freshly cooked dishes invaded her nostrils. It was a heavenly and her mouth was watering from the thought of how the food will taste.

Luffy suddenly stopped and she nearly crashed into his back. He let go of her wrist and took a seat at the table. The straw hat patted the seat next and gave her huge grin. She started at him for a few moments, but complied and sat down next to him. This made her heart raced again and gave her and uncomfortable feeling, but she ignored it once again.

A plate of food was place in front of her. It looked delicious with the fried rice steaming with vegetables and a thick piece of grilled fish with its skin a perfect shade of black. "Eat up. I don't want to see a single spec of food one your plate, you hear me?" The cook said with a smile, then moved on to the rest of the males. She looked over and saw Luffy already started digging in, making his face a mess. She once again had to fight her maternal instincts to keep her calm facade. The girl really couldn't understand how someone like him was captain of a pirate ship.

Feeling the girl's stare, the black haired boy looked at her with his mouth full of food. He then pointed to her plate with a curious look. "Are you gonna eat that?"

A long leg came down on the straw hat's head. "Of course he's gonna eat it." Taking out a cigarette, he placed it in his mouth and lit it with a lighter he got from his pants pocket. He looked at the girl and gave her a soft expression. "Go on. I would never poison a dish I worked hard on." She would be lying if she said he didn't look cool, but of course she would never let it show on her face. She nodded at him and started to neatly cut up the fish.

She took a piece and paired it with a portion of fried rice and place them in her mouth. Once they hit her tongue she felt a pleasing sensation. The rise was fried to perfection, the vegetables were the just right amount of crunch, and the fish was filled with so much flavor that it would take her a week to try to name all what she tasted. She looked up from her plate with spoon still in mouth to see everyone staring at her. It seemed like they wanted a response, but she didn't know how to react. She swallowed and placed the spoon back onto the plate. Her eyes lowered to avoid contact with any of theirs'. "This is really good. Thank you."

Laughter bursts into the room, which made the girl internally panic. Then a voice sounded. It was Nami's. "You don't have to be so stiff. I don't know what you been through before you came on this ship, but you can relax." The pretty orange haired girl gave her a smile. "I'm Nami by the way. I'm this ship's navigator."

A voice boomed next to her. She looked to it was the long noise. "I'm Usopp! I'm the best sharpshooter around!" He held up a sling shot proudly with eyes gleaming.

"My name is Sanji. I'm the cook." Sanji took another puff of his cigarette.

"I'm Chopper! I'm the ship's doctor!" The deer answered exactly.

"Robin. I'm this ship's archaeologist." She gave a small, knowing smile to the girl, which made her wary.

"Zoro, the swordsmen." The green haired male replied. She felt that name was familiar somehow. The girl swore she heard it before, but she decide not to be bother by it.

"And I'm Luffy! I'm the captain and will be king of the pirates someday!" The girl's eyes widen in disbelief. This boy wants to be king of the pirates? He sounded so sure, like he knew this was going to achieve it without fail. She didn't know is he was brave or stupid. The girl assumed both, but at the same time she felt he was more than that.

Realizing it was her turn to introduce herself she hesitated. Thinking over what should she say and what should she keep to herself. Nodding to herself she then began to speak. "I'm Wynn. I'm a tailor from the East Blue."

"East Blue huh? I came from there too! Hey you should join my crew!"

"No." She answered bluntly.

Luffy gave her a confused look. "Why not? Having a tailor on board would be great!"

"I can't. I have to find something first." Her mint eyes glared at him and he then stared at her in turn. "The only reason why I'm even here is because of that one thing. Finding it is my goal right now and being a pirate would just slow me down."

"Well maybe we can help?" It was Nami who responded. "With our help I'm sure will find what you're looking for. You'll just have to tell what it is." Her offer sound appealing to the girl, but she shook her head in refusal.

"I'm sorry, but this is something I set out alone to do" The girl stood up from her seat and stared down at the table. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I like to get off at the next city if you don't mind. I rested long enough and I should be continuing my search."

"Sorry no can do." The captain with his childish grin.

The lavender head just stared.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wowwie its been so long since my last update! Well now we know the name of a little protag. Thanks for all the Follow/Fav! It means so much!  
If you checked my profile, then you probably saw that I'm interested in creating more OC inserts for different fandoms! If you guys are interested in any of them, then please tell me!  
Also if you have suggestions for this story will be appreciated as well! Also please tell me if anyone is out of character, because I'm still new to writing fanfics.


End file.
